I am Waiting
by AmyKaidoh
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has been acting strange for several weeks now. Will he be able to confront what is bothering him? Ryoma x Eiji, Eiji x Ryoma, Fuji x Ryoma, Fuji x Eiji x Ryoma other pairs mentionedNew twists and turns being added.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am waiting

By: Amy

Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.

Notes: This will be for mature audiences later in the story. I am not sure how long I will make this fanfic either. R and R are appreciated. Please forgive me if this goes OOC. These two seem kind of hard for me to write. xx

Now on with the story

Ryoma grunted as he walked off the Seigaku tennis courts towards the club house. He was extremely irritated and not in a good mood. Today's practice had been almost unbearable, to start with. Just what the hell had gotten into Tezuka buchou? First, the regulars had to run 200 laps in the scorching heat with Inui-senpai threatening those that lagged behind with one of his nasty and scary drinks. Then, it was off to practice with just the regulars. Ryoma had played all the regulars but the two he wanted. Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou. It seemed like those two got a kick out of making him wait to play a match. Those two were such a challenge for him and he wanted to play them. He scowled once again and shook his head. During his match with Momo-senpai, he had to tell Horio-kun to "shut the hell up", because he was being obnoxious and loud as usual. And Tomo-chan, she would always be a pain to him. Constantly yelling out "Ryoma-sama!" I mean really. Is she stupid or something? Didn't she have classes or something? Oh wait, it was after school practice. But still, even during school hours, she always seemed to be there. He couldn't stand the girl and her squeaky voice. Because of those two idiots, he smashed a ball straight at Momo-senpai, hitting him square in the face. The older boy fell flat on his back yelling out, "Echizen!" Ryoma could only pull down the brim of his hat to hide his face and say, "Sumimasen." After that, Tezuka-buchou had stopped practice, telling everyone to go shower and head home. Ryoma was livid.

"Che…No fair, buchou." He grumbled.

"The game isn't finished yet. Momo-senpai is winning by one game."

Tezuka crossed his arms across his chest and studied Ryoma.

"Echizen!" he yelled out.

"Just go take a shower. Momoshiro can't even play anymore with your last attack and it hitting him in the face."

Tezuka sighed and walked over to Ryoma, placing a hand on the freshmen's shoulder.

"Besides, you're not focusing on the game. You seem out of it and irritated."

Ryoma look up at Tezuka from beneath the rim of his hat and glared.

"I know the reasons, Echizen." He stated.

"I won't mention them, but we will need to work on a solution or two." With that, Tezuka-buchou dropped his hand from Ryoma's shoulder and walked away.

Ryoma stood there for a few moments, watching his captains back disappear into the club house. He was getting ready to head towards the club house when he heard the two annoying voices again. He closed his eyes and swore under his breath as Horio-kun and Tomo-chan came running up to him. Would they ever just let him have some peace and quiet? He sighed as Horio asked him what was wrong. "Betsuni" he mumbled. "Sorry, I have to go." And headed off to the club house. He was in no mood to deal with them. He shuttered as he heard Tomo-chan whine "Ryoma-saammaaa?"

"Idiots" he thought and walked into the room. He had noticed that room was empty, but could hear at least one shower going. It looked like nearly everyone had left. He sighed as he took off his hat and threw it down on the bench. Moments passed as he stripped off his practice clothes and draped a towel around his slim waist. He was still lost in thoughts, when he felt a wet but warm body drape over his back.

"Ochibi-chan!" he heard.

Ryoma groaned softly as he knew who it was leaning on him. Kikumaru Eiji.

He would always know that voice. He shook his head slightly and mumbled for Eiji to "get off him." The older redhead refused.

"Mou Echizen! What's bothering you?" he asked. "You don't seem like yourself today."

Ryoma shook the obnoxious redhead off of him, blushing, walking towards the showers saying, "Nothing."

Kikumaru stood there confused, watching Ryoma disappear into the showers. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He decided to leave the boy alone today. He got dressed and left for home.

When Ryoma was thru with his shower he walked out into the now quiet room and sat down on the bench. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and sighed. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Tezuka was gently shaking his shoulders. "Echizen? Echizen? Wake up or you'll catch a cold." Ryoma opened his eyes and noticed that it was almost dark in the club house. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his captain. Tezuka stood there for a moment and then walked over to his locker.

"Echizen, you need to rest this weekend. We won't be having any practices, and there are no games, so rest up." He stated.

Ryoma stood up and started getting dressed, muttering, "Fine, whatever."

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Tezuka stood there watching him for a few moments, then leaned down and grabbed his own stuff.

He motioned for Ryoma to head out and said, "See you on Monday, Echizen."

Ryoma grumbled and walked out into the now darken night.

Kikumaru Eiji spent the entire practice watching a certain freshman. He could tell that Echizen Ryoma was irritated today; far more than he normally was. Even during school hours and lunch, Ryoma was rude and hostile with everyone that he came in contact with. During after school practice, Eiji decided to keep a close eye on the chibi. When they ran their 200 laps, he listened as Ryoma muttered obscenities and grumbled to himself. As they finished their running, Eiji leaned up against the chained fence and watched as Ryoma dropped to the ground, panting and sweating. Ryoma was never truly out winded after running laps like he was today. Eiji watched as Ryoma took off his white hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. He pushed away from the fence, determined to talk to Ryoma to find out what was wrong, when Tezuka-buchou came out onto the courts with a clipboard in his hands. He called for all the regulars to come over to where he was and asked for the non regulars to go practice their swings else where. All the regulars stood in front of their captain, wondering what other hell torture he would put them thru. Tezuka eyed the members once and then let his eyes fall on Echizen Ryoma.

"Echizen grab your racket and get on the court. Kaidoh, grab yours and play Echizen." Tezuka commanded. Ryoma sighed and got up, walking out onto the court. He stood there waiting for Kaidoh-senpai; his racket resting on his left shoulder. He began to get irritated, tapping his shoulder with his racket. He glared out from underneath his hat in the direction of his team mates. Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai had gotten into yet another argument.

"Oi, Kaidoh-senpai!" Ryoma yelled out.

"Can we get this over with?" he asked rather rudely.

The Seigaku regulars all turned their heads towards Ryoma with their mouths dropped open. They gawked at him rather shocked at his attitude. Kikumaru blinked, pointing at Ryoma, he whispered, "Ano, what in the world is wrong with our chibi today?" He turned his head towards his doubles partner Oishi. "He has been like that all day." He whispered. Oishi just shook his head and turned to look at his friend and captain Tezuka.

Tezuka never showed any signs of worry, as he turned to Kaidoh and ordered him to stop fighting with Momoshiro. Kaidoh hissed and walked out onto the court, glaring at Ryoma.

"Oi!" he started. He stared at Ryoma for just a moment, before finishing.

"Learn to respect your senpai's you bastard!"

Ryoma continued to glare and said, "Whatever."

Kaidoh hissed as Ryoma started the game with his twist serve. The ball went flying across the net, hitting the ground right in front of Kaidoh, and bounced back up, straight for Kaidoh's face. The ball missed his face by a fraction of a centimeter. The members looked on in shock as Ryoma hit another and another, not giving Kaidoh time to get himself together. After what seemed like an eternity, the game was over and Ryoma had won the match.

Eiji looked on in pure shock, not believing how Ryoma was acting.

"Fujiko?" he whispered.

Fuji stood beside Eiji, with his arms crossed and his eyes opened.

"Hai?"

"Ano, do you know what is going on with Echizen?" the redhead asked.

Fuji watched as Tezuka told Oishi to get out on the court, and soon there after Kawamaru.

"Fujiko?" he tried again.

Fuji sighed and looked over at his friend. "No, I have no idea." He said softly.

Something was wrong though. Fuji could see that Tezuka knew or at least had an idea of what it could be. The matches continued with everyone losing to Ryoma. When Ryoma turned and snapped at Horio-kun, his friend, their mouths dropped open again. Soon there after, Momoshiro was laying flat on his back yelling at Ryoma. Eiji decided that he would talk to Ryoma after practice. He hated seeing the freshman like this. Tezuka yelled that practice was over and the regulars left to shower. Kikumaru took his time showering hoping to have some personal time to talk to Ryoma. Ryoma never showed up in the shower room. He walked out with a towel draped around him and stopped dead in the doorway. Ryoma was standing there with his back to him, getting undressed. Eiji blushed slightly as he watched Ryoma wrap a towel around his slender waist. Ryoma looked deep in thought as he shook his head slightly to remove the blush on his cheeks. He moved towards the freshmen quietly.

"Ochibi," he said softly as he draped his wet body across Ryoma's back.

"Kikumaru-senpai, get off me," the boy mumbled. Eiji refused as he made out a blush staining Ryoma's cheeks.

"Mou Echizen! What's bothering you?" he asked. "You don't seem like yourself today." Eiji stated. Ryoma shook him off, "Nothing." Eiji stood there confused as he watched Ryoma walk into the showers. He shrugged and decided that he would leave him alone today. But tomorrow he would talk to him. Eiji grabbed his things and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I am Waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (Others mentioned)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: This will be for mature audiences later in the story. Again I hope that I am writing these boys right. They really are a hard pair to write about. Thank you for the reviews. I hope that I can continue to produce a wonderful little fic about them. It really gets heated up.

Chapter 2

Ryoma finished his homework with a sigh. He looked over at the clock, noticing that it was pretty late and he really needed to sleep. For the past two weeks he had not been sleeping all that well, and by god he would hopefully sleep tonight. The after school practice today had really worn him out, something he had intended on happening. He figured that if he wore his body out to the point of collapsing he would sleep straight thru with no dreams. He shuttered at the thought of dreaming again. Ryoma let out a less than audible yawn, stretched and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once finished, he slowly walked back to his room and collapsed face first on his bed. He didn't have the energy to pull the covers over him properly. He fell into a deep sleep, not noticing that Karupin had crawled up next to him in a little ball of fur.

**(Dream)**

_Ryoma stood in the tennis club house with just a towel wrapped around his waist, thinking on whether or not he should just go home or take a shower first and then grab a burger with Momo-senpai. Momo-senpai had asked him earlier if he wanted to meet him at the burger place, and Ryoma had told him he wasn't sure. His senpai and friend had told him that he would wait for him if he decided on what he wanted to do. Ryoma decided that he would skip the burgers and take a shower. He grabbed his shower supplies and walked into the shower. He placed them on the bench, took his towel off and turned the water on. The steaming hot water felt good on his body as it massaged his sore muscles. He closed his eyes, leaning forward and placed his two hands on the wall. He never heard the body standing behind him, staring at him with a blush on his cheeks._

_Kikumaru stood there watching the freshman soak under the waterfall of the shower. He was enthralled at the young, but taunt wet body. He blinked a slow blink as he heard Ryoma moaned softly as the water beat down on his tense shoulders. Eiji gave his head a little shake and slipped his towel off, letting it drop where he stood. He tiptoed over to were the young boy stood. Ryoma never even heard him as he slipped his arms around the slender waist of the freshman. He placed his lips on the crevice between the neck and shoulder, gently kissing and nipping the soft skin. The boy genius gave out a chocked moaned and spun around to face the redhead. Eiji gave another slow blink and bit his bottom lip. "Kikumaru-senpai?" the boy murmured softly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you." Was the only reply he heard._

_Ryoma grabbed the redhead and spun him around, slamming his back into the shower wall. He pressed his lips to the older boys in a hunger kiss. He parted Eiji's lips with his tongue, slipping into the hot willing mouth. Their tongues met in a fierce and wild kiss. Ryoma pressed his body up against his senpai's, both unable to keep their moans quiet from the contact of bare skin. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ryoma and lifted him up off the ground, pulling him closer. The golden eye boy instinctively wrapped his legs around Eiji's waist, kissing him deeper. With out breaking the kiss, Eiji reached over with one hand and shut the shower off before carrying the boy over to the bench and sat down. Ryoma growled as he felt Eiji's hard erection throbbing against him. He began rotating his hips in slow, small movements, causing his senpai to break the kiss, a loud moan tearing from deep within him. "Ryoma!" he yelled out. They were both breathing hard, and flushed. Eiji turned them around and laid Ryoma down on the bench. "Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma muttered softly, his eyes glazed. "Ryoma...it's alright...I...want...to...do this." Eiji spoke as he placed small kisses down the young boys' chest. He paused over the nipples of boy, attacking them gently with nips and licks, before letting his tongue trail down to Ryoma's throbbing erection. He took it into his mouth, causing Ryoma to gasp and arch his back up off the bench. Eiji purred softly as he let his tongue swirl around the hardness. Ryoma began to thrust his hips up and down, moans tearing from his throat as he watched his senpai take him deep into his mouth. He slid his left hand up and into Eiji's hair, intertwining his fingers thru it. He closed his eyes and gasped, yelling out his senpai's name as he began to cum hard, his body convulsing. _

**(End Dream)**

He opened eyes, hearing a strange noise that sounded like a yelp. Karupin was scrambling to get away from his owner. Ryoma let get of the animal, swearing. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm. "Damn it. Not again." He looked over at the clock, seeing that it was 9 a.m. "Che…At least I slept thru the damn night." He muttered. His eyes went wide in shock as his hand trailed down his stomach. He shot up to a sitting position and looked down. He cursed a few choice words realizing that he had cum in his sleep. "This has got to stop." He grumbled. This was the first time that he had every done that. He got up out of bed, ripping the sheets off and balled them up on the floor. He wiped himself up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower and getting dressed, he stormed off downstairs to have breakfast.

He growled when he saw his father sitting at the table, smiling at him. "Hey brat! I see you had another nightmare last night. Have another dream about losing tennis to me again?" His father snickered. "Shut up, you perverted old fart." Was all that Ryoma said. "I'm surprised we didn't get a call from the police during the night with all the noise you were making." He father stated with a smirk. Ryoma glared at his father and finished his milk. He cleared his dirty dishes away in the sink and headed out for the day. Ryoma let his mind wander to the dream that he had. He shuttered at the thought and shook his head. Why was he having these dreams about Kikumaru-senpai? For the past two weeks he had been having them and they were scaring him half to death now. He just wanted them to stop. As it was, he was having trouble even being in the room with his senpai. He couldn't even stand him draping his body over him like he always does. It made him think about the dreams and caused him to blush an insane color of red. Yesterday in the club house, as Kikumaru draped his naked and wet body over his own naked back all he could do was blush. He had gotten the strangest feeling deep in stomach at the contact. He had to figure this out and soon.

Ryoma ended up at the street tennis court. He looked around as he headed over to the benches on the side line and noticed a few of the people there. He let out a growl of pure frustration as he sat his stuff down. Could his day get any worse? He closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't be noticed. Too late. "Well, if it isn't Seigaku's freshman tensai." He heard. Ryoma opened his eyes to stare up into the eyes of the older boy he loved referring to as the monkey king. "I see the monkey king is out and about today." He said with a look of disgust on his face. Hyotei's, Atobe Keigo stood in front of him with one hand on his hip and the other flipping his hair back out of his face. Ryoma snickered to himself as he saw the look on Atobe's face at his remark. "How dare you!" Atobe gasped. "Someone needs to teach you some manners. Nah Kabaji?" "Yes!" he yelled out standing behind Atobe. Ryoma rolled his eyes at the older boy. "Don't you have something to do drama queen?" he asked as he feigned a yawn. Atobe frowned at Ryoma, noticing he was a little ruder today than he normally was. "Care to play a game with me, Echizen?" Ryoma stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

Ryoma grabbed his racket and walked out onto the court. He served his famous Twist Serve almost hitting Atobe in the face. Atobe looked at the boy with wide eyes, sensing the power behind the serve. He brought his hand up to his face and looked at the boy. Thru his Insight he could see something was wrong. Ryoma won the match in straight points. Four games later, Ryoma caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Kikumaru Eiji. He groaned and felt his face heat up in a light blush. Kikumaru-senpai was standing there on the side lines with Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai. What the hell were they doing here?

"Echizen, it's your serve!" Atobe yelled out. Ryoma brought his attention back to the game and the monkey king. He could see that Atobe was irritated. He should be. He was losing to Ryoma. He could see Kikumaru-senpai watching him out the corner of his eye as he continued to play Atobe. All his senpai's were watching him with their mouths open. Seeing Kikumaru-senpai there made his blood boil. The dream from the night before flashed in his mind, sending the freshman into a panicked state. One more ball, which was all he needed to win and get away from his senpai. Ryoma put everything he had into his last attack, which spun out of control. For a few seconds he could not see anything. As things began to clear around him, he looked over and noticed that Atobe Keigo was lying on the ground with a bloody nose.

The Hyotei regulars and even his senpai's went running over to Atobe. Ryoma just stood there shocked. He shook his head after a moment, grabbed his belonging and vanished from the courts. Kikumaru and Fuji looked at one another, as Oishi doctored Atobe's nose. "Nya Fujiko?" the redhead whispered. "Did you see that?" His eyes wide. Fuji nodded unable to speak. He decided that it was time that he confronted the freshman boy. They helped Atobe up and left. Fuji said his goodbyes to his friends and headed off to Ryoma's house.

Eiji and Oishi walked in pure silence, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. They had never seen Ryoma like that before; even after seeing his destructive behavior the past week or so. As they walked, they came up to a park. Eiji stopped and sat down on one of the benches. "Nya, Oishi?" he whispered. Oishi turned his attention to his friend, noticing the wavering of his voice. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm really worried about him. I have never seen him like this before, and I don't know what to do." The redhead whispered on the verge of tears. Oishi put his hand on his friends back, trying to comfort him. "I understand how you feel Eiji. I think Tezuka and Fuji may know what is wrong. We have to be patient and see if they can help him." He stated. Eiji turned and looked at Oishi with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Did I do something to him?" he asked. "I mean, yesterday, I tried to find out what was wrong and he brushed me off rather rudely. More so than normal." Oishi rubbed his friends back trying to calm him down. "I don't see what you could have done Eiji. But something is definitely wrong." They sat there in silence, each wondering what had happened.

Fuji knocked on the door and smiled as a young girl answered. "Good afternoon. May I speak with Echizen Ryoma, please?" The girl, Nanako, looks at him for a moment and nodded. "Yes, you may." "Are you one of his team mates?" she asked letting him into the house. "Yes, I'm Fuji Syuusuke." "Is he by chance in his room?" he asked. She nodded and led him upstairs stopping right outside Ryoma's bedroom. Fuji looked at her and smiled, thanking her. He waited till she was out of sight and walked into the boys' room with no announcement.

(Notes)

I hope that this chapter was ok. Again, trying to write about this two is pretty hard. And poor Atobe-sama. Hopefully Fuji can bring light to what is bother Ryoma. ducks the flying objects


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I am Waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: This will be for mature audiences later in the story. Well its now for Mature Audiences.

Chapter 3

Fuji opened Ryoma's door and let himself in quietly. He noticed that the boy was sleeping, so he closed the door quietly and walked over to the desk by the bed; sitting down. Fuji placed his chin in the palm of his hand, watching the freshman, not wanting to wake him up. Fuji knew without a doubt that Ryoma had not been sleeping well, so he just watched him instead. Forty-five minutes had passed, when Ryoma started moaning in his sleep. Fuji opened his eyes, staring intensely at the younger boy. "He's dreaming," Fuji thought to himself. Fuji got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand on Ryoma's bared stomach. Ryoma moaned softly at the touch, mumbling something that couldn't be heard. Fuji continued to watch him intrigued, until Ryoma's right hand slid down and touched the hand that will still lying to his stomach. Ryoma tried to push the hand down, mumbling "Kikumaru-senpai, please don't tease me." Fuji's mouth dropped open slightly as he continued to watch him for a few more moments. Fuji decided to wake Ryoma up before they found themselves in an even more uncomfortable situation.

Fuji gently shook Ryoma.

"Ryoma?" …shake…"Ryoma?"…shake…"Ryoma, wake up."

**(Dream)**

_Ryoma was home alone, since his parents and cousin were out of the country for two weeks. He had just gotten home from a long, hard, and tiring tennis practice. He walked into his house and dropped his belongings right there by the front door. He took off his shoes and fell up against the wall in the front entrance, drained. He hadn't even bothered to lock the front door. He let out a long audible yawn and headed upstairs. Ryoma slowly stripped his unwanted clothes and dropped them on the floor as he headed up to the shower. Hell, his parents and cousin wouldn't be home for two weeks, so he could do what ever he wanted. Ryoma stood in front of the bathroom sink, debating on whether he should shower or brush his teeth first. He decided that he would brush his teeth first, and let the shower warm up in the process. He climbed into the shower and braced his hands on the shower wall as the hot water beat his small but well defined body. He let a deep sigh and decided that he wanted to relax in the tub. He filled the tub and slid down into the hot water. He placed a wet wash rag over his eyes and leaned his head back. He soon dozed off, feeling relaxed._

_Kikumaru Eiji followed behind Ryoma as the freshman left the school grounds and headed home. Eiji had over heard that Ryoma would be alone for the next two weeks, so he decided that he would torment the boy in all the right ways. He watched Ryoma from far back and stopped when he saw him turn into his yard. Eiji stood by the front gate and waited for a good ten to fifteen minutes to make sure the boy was settled in and not going to leave again. He went to the front door, hoping that it wasn't locked yet. He was happy to find that the door wasn't and went in, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he saw Ryoma had stripped his clothing and left a trail going upstairs. He followed the trail, picking up the clothing on his way up. He dropped the clothing in a pile in front of Ryoma's bedroom door. He looked down the hall and saw one last piece in front of what could only be the bathroom. He leaned his ear against the door to see what the boy was doing. He heard soft moans and smiled, knowing the boy had dozed off in the bath tub._

_He slowly, quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped in without a word or sound. He slipped out of his clothing and walked over to the tub where Ryoma was sleeping. He stood there for a moments watching the younger boy sleep. The young freshman was beautiful he thought as he slipped unnoticed into the tub with the sleeping Ryoma. He was sitting on his knees and leaned forward licking Ryoma's exposed neck softly. He smiled when Ryoma let out a soft moan and turned his to the side, showing more of his neck. He braced his hands on the back of the tub on either side of Ryoma's head, and leaned in closer. He licked the boys' neck again adding a few soft bites here and there. He licked his way up to Ryoma's mouth and gently licked at his soft tender lips. The young boy moaned softly again and let his mouth fall open slightly; enough for the red head to slip his tongue in. Eiji pulled back and let out a soft growl as he felt Ryoma slide his hands up his sides. _

_Ryoma kept one hand on the soft skin and moved the other to remove the wash rag that was over his eyes. He opened his eyes to stare deep into those that belong to the growl. "Kikumaru-senpai?" he started with a shocked expression. Eiji smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing the younger boy once more. Their tongues touched and both moaned at the contact. As the broke the kiss, Ryoma asked, "Kikumaru-senpai, what are you doing here?" Eiji playfully bit Ryoma's bottom lip and smiled, saying, "I heard that you would be alone for the next two weeks, so I came to play." Ryoma looked at his senpai. "Demo, how did you get in here?" the boy asked. Eiji leaned forward and whispered softly in Ryoma's ear. "You forgot to lock your front door." The boy looked at Eiji as he smiled and said, "Ah, Soka. And you came here to play huh?" Eiji smiled mischievously and nodded. He captured the boy's lips again in a soft but playful kiss. Ryoma wrapped his arms around the Eiji's neck pulling him closer, wanting more. The kiss turned deep and hot. Eiji broke the kiss, smiling as Ryoma whimpered. "Let's get out of this water. It's turning cold." He said. He helped Ryoma out of the bath tub, wrapping a towel around the boy and then around himself. _

_Eiji leaned down, kissing Ryoma once again. Ryoma backed the taller boy up against the bath room door, pinning him there with his body. A moan tore from Eiji throat as he felt Ryoma's hands slide down to his waist, letting the settle on his hips, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin. Ryoma broke the kiss. He let his tongue trail down his senpai's neck, chest and hovered over his left nipple. Eiji was panting for much need air as he felt the flick of the younger boys' tongue and then an ever so gentle bite. He tortured the nipple for a few moments before giving the right one some attention. He then let his tongue trail down to the belly button and then back up to end at Eiji's mouth. He slipped his tongue back into Eiji's mouth, teasing him. He pulled his tongue away from the older boys', forcing him to move his tongue into Ryoma's. Ryoma took the opportunity to suck on Eiji's tongue making the boy growl with want. He drug his teeth over the tongue, tearing yet another growl from his senpai. Ryoma smiled as he broke the kiss. He looked up into his senpai's glazed over eyes. "Senpai, daijoubu?" He gave a small smirk as Eiji lifted the boy up off the ground. Ryoma instinctively wrapped his legs around his senpai's waist, moaning softly as he felt the hard throbbing erection beneath him. "We're going to you room now, Ryoma." He said with a delicious growl._

_Ryoma was now lying on his bed with Eiji lying on top of him, kissing him hard with want, their erections grinding in a rhythmic motion. Ryoma bucked his hips up causing Eiji to whimper. Eiji broke their kiss, pulling his head up slightly to look at Ryoma. "I want you." Ryoma said in a deep growl. "Make me feel good, senpai." Eiji rolled half off the boy, attacking the boys' nipples. He gently let his left hand roam over Ryoma's mid-section. Ryoma moaned softly and squirmed wanting Eiji's hands to slide further down. He grabbed Eiji's hand and tried pushing it down to his throbbing erection. Eiji looked up and shook his head. "Not yet." He said. Ryoma growled, closing his eyes, he tried again to move Eiji's hand down to his erection. He heard a familiar voice that was not Eiji's but Fuji's. "Ryoma? Ryoma? Ryoma, wake up."_

**_(End Dream) _**

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open, focusing on a smiling Fuji. Ryoma went flying up out of bed, staring wide eyed at his senpai. "F…Fu…Fuji-senpai…what are…what are you doing here?" He stuttered out. Fuji continued to smile softly at the boy saying, "I came to see you Echizen." Ryoma looked at the smiling tensai and asked, "Talk? Talk to me about what Fuji-senpai? And how long have you been here in my room?" Fuji stood up and walked toward the bedroom door, stopping to say, "I will answer those questions when I return." He walked out of the room, leaving Ryoma to stare. Ryoma shook his in confusion. "Damn it, another one of those dreams." He grumbled, putting his hand to his face. "Why do I keep having them?" He lay back down, resting the back of his arm across his eyes.

Fuji smiled as he walked down stairs, running into Nanako. "Would you two like something to drink?" she asked. "That would be wonderful." The tensai said. Ten minutes later, Fuji walked back into Ryoma's room, set the tray down on the boys' desk and went to close the bedroom door. He walked back over to Ryoma, handing the boy a glass of milk and took his cup of tea. He sat down next to Ryoma and smiled. "Now, to answer your questions from earlier," he started. "I had been watching you sleep for about an hour. And I came to talk to you about what has been bothering you." Fuji turned his head to look at Ryoma, who now had a frown on his face. "Nothing is bothering me Fuji-senpai." Fuji sighed knowing that it would be a difficult task to get the young boy to talk to him. He took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat, trying once again. "Ryoma?" He put his hand on the boys shoulder to get his attention. "Ryoma, look at me." Ryoma let out a sigh, agitated he looked over at Fuji. "What, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji knew that he needed to be careful or Ryoma would close up to him and everyone else that he came in contact with. "Ryoma, I know that something is bothering you. You haven't been yourself for the past two weeks." He paused for a moment, and then said, "I too have been in the same situation that you are in." Fuji opened his eyes to look at the golden eyed boy. "What the hell are you talking about Fuji-senpai?" he asked, his voice showing signs of anger. Fuji looked down at his cup of tea and sighed. "Ryoma, what were you dreaming about just a little bit ago?" Fuji looked up to see Ryoma's face turning a crimson red. "From your reaction Ryoma, I know what it was, and, well, I have been there too." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Ryoma would say anything. When he didn't, he continued, "Ne Ryoma, you have been having weird dreams about Eiji, haven't you?" Ryoma swore a few choice words and glared at his senpai. "You can trust me Ryoma. I won't say anything to anyone. I just want to help." Fuji sighed softly after several minutes of dead silence and stood up. This was going no where. "Very well, Ryoma. I won't press the issue." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a shaky hand grabbing his wrist.

Fuji turned to look at Ryoma. His heart broke when he turned to look at the young freshman boy. Ryoma was looking up at him with tears streaming down his face. Fuji sat down next to him and pulled Ryoma into a hug. Ryoma cried so hard that his body was shaking. Fuji wrapped his arms around him tighter, rocking him. "It's alright Ryoma. Shhh. It's alright. I'll help you if you want." He let the boy cry, gently rocking him, waiting for him to calm down. Ryoma finally calmed down enough that he was no longer shaking. Fuji loosened his grip on the boy. "I don't know what to do Fuji-senpai. The dreams; they won't stop." "Sexual dreams about Eiji?" Fuji asked quietly. He felt the boy nod. "Thought so." He said softly. Ryoma lifted his head to look up with questioning eyes. Fuji sighed. Ryoma blushed as Fuji told him what he said and did while he was sleeping. Ryoma wanted to die of embarrassment. "Gomen nasai," was all the boy could say. Fuji smiled softly at him, telling him it was alright. That there was nothing wrong with what had happened. Ryoma and Fuji crawled up on the bed and leaned against the wall, getting comfortable so they could talk. Ryoma opened up to Fuji. Ryoma talked and Fuji listened. He told Fuji about all the dreams that he had been having, how hard it was to look at Kikumaru-senpai, and about the comment Tezuka had made to him. Ryoma looked over at his senpai and asked, "What am I going to do Fuji-senpai?" Fuji took Ryoma's hand, and sighed. "Let me tell you what I did when I was in the same situation." He took a deep breath and began telling Ryoma about what had happened to him.

(Notes)

Goodness...This was a hard chapter. I hope you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I am Waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (Fuji x Tezuka, Tezuka x Atobe hinted, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

Chapter 4

Fuji took Ryoma's hand, and sighed. "Let me tell you what I did when I was in the same situation." He took a deep breath and began telling Ryoma about what had happened to him.

Fuji walked over to Ryoma's window and looked out. He stared outside for a good ten minutes in complete silence, trying to figure out how to tell his young friend what he went thru. He could feel Ryoma's eyes burning a hole thru him. He turned away from the window, looking at the freshman, he sighed. "Ryoma," he started. "Ryoma, what I am about to tell you, you have to promise me that you will never repeat it." Fuji looked at the boy, seriousness showing in his face. Ryoma nodded. He knew that Fuji-senpai never spoke about his past to anyone. Fuji crawled on the bed again and sat next to Ryoma, leaning his back up again the wall. He took Ryoma's hand in his. "Ryoma, first I need to ask you something." He stated. Ryoma turned his head towards his senpai. "Alright, it's personal isn't it?" Fuji smiled softly at the boy and nodded. Fuji began playing with Ryoma's fingers and asked, "You're a virgin aren't you?" He felt the boy stiffen at the question. "I mean, this is your very first time in this sort of situation with either of the sexes?" Ryoma blushed a crimson red. "H...Hai...Fuji-senpai…It's…It's my first…time…" he stuttered out flushed and embarrassed. "I've…never…even…kissed anyone." Fuji giggled softly and said, "It's alright Ryoma. We may be able to fix all of this." "Fuji-senpai, don't laugh at me." The boy grumbled. "Gomen, Gomen. I'm not laughing at you Ryoma; just at the situation at hand." Fuji continued to smile at the boy and his frustrations. "You will understand it all in the end. I promise." He felt relief as he watched Ryoma calm down.

In this situation, Fuji felt that he needed to tell Ryoma more than what he had intended to. He had always liked the young boy, so now it was his chance to actually help him in more ways than one. He could only hope that Ryoma would allow him too. Fuji decided to start off with his past and the love that he lost. Remember that made him furious again.

"Ryoma, you said that Tezuka made a comment to you earlier." He stated. Ryoma nodded and repeated what was said. "He said to me, I know the reasons, Echizen, and I won't mention them, but we will need to work on a situation or two. And then he walked away." Ryoma looked over at Fuji. "Why? What did he mean by that Fuji-senpai?" he asked. Fuji looked down at the boys' fingers as he continued to play with them. "Because Ryoma…He too has been in the same situation as you…with me." He looked up to see the young boys' eyes wide with shock. "You…you mean…You and Tezuka-buchou?" he stuttered out. Fuji sighed, nodding he began telling Ryoma about his past.

**(Fuji's Past)**

_Fuji Syuusuke had been watching a certain boy for two year now. Tezuka Kunimitsu. He watched him on the courts, in classes and even in the showers. He had spent his first six months eyeing the boy, getting to know everything about him. He had finally decided that he wanted to make friends with the boy, so that's what he did. He had walked up to the boy, telling him that he wanted to be friends. The boy looked at him and said nothing at first. He eyed him in silence, finally telling him that it was fine. For the next year and half, the two were almost inseparable. They talked about everything with each other, telling everything. There were no secrets between the two, except for one. One that Fuji kept. Fuji had started having dreams about his friend. Every night, for months he would have the same dream over and over. The next day, when he saw his friend, all he could see was what had happened in that dream. After the third month of having the same dream, Fuji decided to act. Tezuka and Fuji were the only two left after a gruesome practice. They had both just finished their showers. Tezuka was already dressed and waiting on his friend. "Ne, Tezuka?" he started as he put on his shoes and stood up. "Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Fuji looked up at his friend. Tezuka had a confused look on his face, so he added, "No one will be home all weekend. I hate staying at home by myself." Tezuka looked at him, hesitating. Finally he said, "Of course. My grandparents could use a peaceful weekend. I will need to go home and grab a few things." Fuji grabbed his things, slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder. "Then, shall we?" he asked as he pointed towards the door. They arrived at Tezuka's house, Fuji staying downstairs to talk with Tezuka's grandparents and Tezuka going upstairs to grab his things. As they were leaving, Tezuka told his grandparents that he wouldn't be home all weekend and to call him if they needed anything._

_They were up in Fuji's room, watching T.V., talking and laughing. Tezuka had been laying on the floor on his back, looking up at Fuji, trying to assess what was really going on. Fuji had never before had a problem staying home alone, so what could it be? Fuji felt his friends' eyes penetrating him. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" he asked. Tezuka shook his head no and watched as Fuji tried to get up. Fuji lost his balance, falling out of the bed, straight on top of Tezuka. "Damn it." Fuji growled loudly, lifting his head up only to stare directly into his friends' eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked closing his eyes and not moving off his friend. Tezuka nodded, his expression never faltering, as he felt Fuji hard against him. They were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. Tezuka felt himself becoming hard. Fuji barely moved, but when he did, a sweet but hot sensation burned thru Tezuka. The boys had been ready for bed for over an hour now. They had both been dressed only in silk boxers. Fuji opened his eyes to stare down at Tezuka again. This was his perfect chance to act on the dreams that he had been having. Tezuka had not asked him to get off yet. "Tezuka," he whispered, bending his head lower to meet his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Tezuka felt the soft delicious pressure of his friends' lips on his, sending a burning sensation through out his body. From just this light touch of their lips, his senses were reeling off the deep end. Fuji ended the light kiss, pulling up a little to look at his friend. He had noticed that Tezuka had not touched him during the kiss, only laying there. Maybe this had been a mistake? Fuji sighed and began to crawl off of his friend. "Gomen Tezuka." He said. Tezuka laid there unable to speak as he watched his friend begin pulling away. Tezuka couldn't allow this to happen. He had known for awhile that there was something going on with Fuji, and up until tonight he had only speculations about it. He was willing to give Fuji everything. Tezuka reached up and grabbed Fuji by his bare arms. Fuji stopped and looked down at his friend with a confused look. "Syuusuke," Tezuka whispered softly, pulling him back down. "Syuusuke, please stay. Please tell me what you're thinking." He softly whispered, running one of his hands up around the back of Fuji's neck; his fingers sliding into the soft hair. Fuji let out a soft moan, capturing his friends' lips once again. He licked teasingly at Tezuka's lips, coaxing the open, to provide him access into the warm mouth. Tezuka gave him the opportunity that he needed as another moan soft escaped him. Fuji slid his tongue in, moaning now as he felt their tongues touch. He had never tasted anything so sweet and delicious. The kiss was soft, sweet, and passionate; but soon turned into a hungry need. Their tongues fought in a sweet, hot battle. Tezuka flipped Fuji over, never breaking the kiss. He took control, his right hand sliding down Fuji's soft silky skin. His hands roamed over the boy lying beneath him, moans tearing from each others throats. Tezuka broke their kiss; both panting for air. He sat up; staring at Fuji, wondering just exactly was going on. "Fuji?" he started quietly, still trying to regulate his breathing. He leaned up against the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving the boy still lying on the floor. Tezuka caught a glimpse of Fuji's erection peeking out from the top of his silk boxers. His emotions started on fire once again. He needed to calm them down. He had questions that needed to be answered first. He lifted himself up on the bed, still looking at the boy on the floor. "Fuji, what is going on?" He closed his eyes as he saw the pained look cross Fuji's face. "Where is all of this coming from?" he tried again. Fuji sighed, and sat up. He gave his head a little shake, trying to clear his mind. He stood up and walked across the room and sat down at his desk, not looking at the boy sitting on his bed. "Tezuka…I…I have been having dreams…dreams about me and you." Fuji ran his hand thru his brown locks, still not able to look at his friend. Afraid was more like it. "Dreams about what, Fuji?" came the voice; soft and gentle. "Dreams of what we started a few moments ago Tezuka. Dreams of me and you, like that." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry Tezuka. It was wrong of me to assume that you could possible feel the same way I do." Tezuka sat there, staring at his friend, bewildered at what he was hearing. "When I first met you, I wanted to be friends. I wanted to know everything about you. And then, the dreams started. For months now, I have been tormented with them, with how I feel for you. I can't stand being close to you and not being able to just touch you." Fuji let out a long sigh. "I am sorry Tezuka. You can leave now if you wish. We can say that nothing happened." Fuji jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around him, lifting him up off the chair. He hadn't even heard Tezuka get up off the bed and come to him. He couldn't look at Tezuka, so he focused his eyes on the bare chest of his friend. He didn't want to let Tezuka see him cry. He wouldn't let him. Tezuka gently lifted Fuji's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Tezuka kissed both of Fuji's eyes gently. Kissing the tears that now flowed freely down the tensai's face. "Fuji…No…Syuusuke, I had already gathered that much. I knew that you were fighting your feelings. Other people may not pay attention and notice things about you, but I do." Tezuka pulled him into an embrace, his hands sliding softly up and down Fuji's back. "I knew that you had something that you wanted tonight, when you asked me to come and stay the weekend." Tezuka pull away slightly, taking Fuji's face into his hands and look him in the eyes. "You, not wanting to be alone on the weekend, was a lie." He smiled softly adding, "I feel the same Syuusuke." Tezuka lifted him up, Fuji instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. "Now kiss me Syuusuke. Be with me." Fuji didn't need to be told twice. He met Tezuka's willing lips with his for a kiss that was hot, passionate and full of want. They made love to each all thru the night, exploring, tasting, touching each other. _

**(End Fuji's Past)**

Fuji smiled at remembering his first time with Tezuka. He looked over at Ryoma, his smile becoming bigger. Ryoma's face was a crimson red at hearing Fuji talk about his past. "Ano, you and Tezuka-buchou did all of that? You two still do that?" he asked, embarrassed. Fuji nodded, his smile slowing fading. "Although, we are no longer together now." He said in a soft but sad sounding voice. "Tezuka…Tezuka found someone else to share those feelings with." Fuji leaned his head back against the wall, and sighed. "I'm sorry Fuji-senpai. Thank you for telling me about it though." The young boy muttered softly as he leaned his head down on Fuji's chest. "So that's why he said he knew what I was going thru." Fuji looked down at the boy, running his fingers thru his hair. "Ah. He knew, because he had been thru the same thing with me. Now, he is with Atobe Keigo." Ryoma jerked his head up, looking at his senpai with wide eyes. "You…You mean…the monkey king?" he asked. Fuji couldn't help but laugh. "So that's how you see him. Yes, he is with Atobe." Ryoma shuttered at the thought. He then sat up, looking at his senpai. "Ano Fuji-senpai. You said you had two things to tell me. What is the second thing?" Fuji opened his eyes and looked down at Ryoma. "Ryoma…Would you like…like to know how…Eiji kisses?"

Ryoma jerked up and way from Fuji. "What?" he gasped. "What do you mean Fuji-senpai?" Fuji looked down at the boy, his hand now caressing his face. "I taught him. I taught him how to kiss." He said. Ryoma looked at the boy startled. "You want to know don't you? I can show you. It will never leave this room." He said, his head slowly lowering to the boys' lips. Ryoma's hands shot up to Fuji's chest, stopping him. "Fuji-senpai!" he said rather loudly. "What do you mean?" Ryoma's face was rather flushed. "You want to kiss me?" Fuji smiled. "Of course, Ryoma. I can teach you if you will let me." Ryoma relaxed only a bit, asking, "But why?" "You, your self said that you had never been with a girl or guy before Ryoma. I just want things to go right with you and Eiji. I promise that it will never leave this room. You are the only one that knows that I taught Eiji." Fuji leaned back against the wall waiting for Ryoma's next little bout. Ryoma sat there for a moment, staring at his senpai. "You will teach me and no one will ever know?" Fuji nodded. Ryoma sat there for a moment, contemplating on what he should do. He finally decided that he would trust his senpai. He nodded, his face turning red again. "What do I do Fuji-senpai" he asked rather shyly.

(NOTES)

Heehee...I'm sorry...I teased with Fuji x Tezuka. I left the smut open to the imagination. And yes, Tezuka did leave poor Fuji for Atobe. How dare he do that to our beloved Fuji. I am now working on Chapter 5 which will cover more of Fuji "teaching" our little chibi how to kiss, amongst other things later. I don't think we have to worry about him taking Ryoma's innocense though...I think Fuji would rather let Eiji do that. Anyway's I hope you all like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I am Waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (Oishi x Eiji mentioned, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

(Good grief. This story is taking a really weird turn of events. I no longer know how it will end. Gomen minna! Question is – Will Ryoma x Fuji end up together or will Eiji x Ryoma be together. Poor Oishi too. I feel so bad for him. He really does love Eiji. Oh well, let's just see what happens. Also, it really is hard for me to see Ryoma or Eiji as Seme. I start picturing evil things with those two. O.o And Ryoma Seme to Eiji? We shall see… I will write Chapter 6 on the weekend. I hope you all like the story so far. And thank you much for all the reviews.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What do I do Fuji-senpai" he asked rather shyly.

Fuji placed his hands gently on the boys face, asking. "Are you sure Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded. "Close your eyes then." He said as he leaned in slowly, placing his lips gently on the younger boys lips, mouth closed. He pulled away, looking at the boy. "Ryoma, relax your mouth. I won't hurt you." He leaned back in placing his lips once more on the boys. After several kisses like this, he decided to really kiss him. He licked at Ryoma's lower lip, earning him a small moan. He laid Ryoma down on the bed, positioning himself on top. He licked once more at the crease, gently parting the boys' lips, sliding his tongue in. Ryoma panicked, his hands flying up to Fuji's chest, pushing him away slightly. Fuji smiled, amused at being able to really teach the boy everything. "Ryoma relax. Stick out your tongue." Ryoma looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of anything. He complied, sticking his tongue out at Fuji. "Ne Ryoma just relaxed and let me play." He said as he lowered his head grabbing a hold of Ryoma's tongue with his mouth. He drug his teeth over the boys' tongue gently, coaxing another moan from him. He smiled once again before sucking on the sweet tasting tongue of the boy lying beneath him. Ryoma moaned again grabbing at Fuji's arms, gripping them tightly at the new sensation. "You like that?" Fuji asked softly. Ryoma softly moaned, nodding his head. "I'm going to slip my tongue into your mouth again Ryoma. Just relax and feel my tongue. Let our tongues touch and caress each other." Fuji whispered as he bent his head down slowly. He waited for Ryoma to relax again before slowly slipping his tongue into his mouth. He slid his tongue over Ryoma's, teasing and coaxing the boy to do the same. Ryoma did what Fuji was doing with his tongue. He began to get the hang of the kissing that Fuji was teaching him. Their kissing was slow and teasing. Seductive. He began to notice a new sensation in his lower region. He was becoming erect. He had felt Fuji's erection the entire time the older boy was laying on him. Fuji realized then that Ryoma had noticed his throbbing erection and smiled inwardly. He moved his hips slightly, just enough to make a little friction between the two boys erections, causing Ryoma to gasp and moan rather loudly. Fuji broke the kiss, looking at Ryoma with a smile. "Ryoma, you should be a little more quite. You're family is down stairs." He whispered. As Ryoma nodded, there was a knock at the door and then Nanako saying, "Ryoma-kun, dinner's ready. Will your friend be staying for dinner?" Ryoma looked at Fuji who shook his head no. "No, he won't. I'll be down in a few minutes." He said. Thanking the gods that his voice sound semi normal. Nanako said ok and then walked back down the stairs. Fuji kissed Ryoma once more and then climbed off him. He stood there next to the bed watching Ryoma, fixing his clothes. He held out his hand to help Ryoma up. The younger boy laid there for a moment, staring at his senpai. He grabbed the hand and was pulled up off the bed to stand in front of the older boy. "Tomorrow; after practice?" Fuji asked with a smile. Ryoma looked at the boy with a quizzical look. Fuji reached his hand up to caress Ryoma's face saying, "To practice a little more on your kissing." The younger boy nodded and watched his senpai pick up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He turned to walk toward the bedroom door and was stopped by a hand reaching out to grab his arm. "Fuji-senpai?" Fuji turned to the boy and smiled. "Thank you," Ryoma said softly. Fuji leaned his head down to capture the younger boys' lips once more in a soft kiss. "You're welcome Ryoma. I will see you tomorrow at school." Ryoma walked the boy to the front door and saying their good byes. Ryoma slept that night with no dreams.

The next several days Ryoma spent in complete confusion. He was torn between the dreams of Kikumaru-senpai and the practice sessions with Fuji-senpai. Everyday for the last few days, Fuji had been coming over to Ryoma's after practice to teach him kissing. They began to explore each other more; the sessions becoming more bold. Ryoma didn't know what to do. He began to dread when Fuji left his house in the evenings. On the fifth day of their practice sessions, Fuji turned the tables. "Ryoma…Would you…like…to spend…the…night at…my house…tomorrow evening?" he asked between kisses. When Ryoma hesitated, Fuji stopped kissing him, pulling back to look at the boy. He saw a look of confusion. He smiled, running a hand down the naked chest of the younger boy. "We will be able to practice more. We won't have to worrying about being so quiet either." He whispered softly. "Demo Fuji-senpai, what about your family? Won't they hear us?" The young boy asked. Fuji kissed Ryoma hard once more and then crawled off him, getting his things together. He turned to see Ryoma standing there and smiled. "No one will be there." He leaned down and kissed the boy once more. "I will tell my parents to not expect me home then." Ryoma said. Ryoma walked him to the front door, telling him good bye. He went upstairs to get his things ready for his sleep over with Fuji. The next morning at breakfast he told his parents that he would be staying at Fuji-senpai's house and that if there was a problem he would call. He cleared his dishes and headed to school.

After morning practice, Eiji waited for Ryoma. The freshman walked out of the shower and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the red head sitting on the bench waiting for him. "Yes Kikumaru-senpai?" the boy asked as he dried himself off. Eiji sat there for a few moments watching Ryoma. He finally spoke. "Ochibi…Did I do something to make you mad?" Ryoma spun around to look at his senpai, confused. Eiji had a pained look across his face as he stared at the boy. "Why would I be mad at you senpai?" Ryoma asked. Eiji continued to stare at him. "You seem to be avoiding me. I try to talk to you and you run or push me away." The older boys' voice on the verge of tears. "If I did something to upset you, then please tell me." Ryoma finished getting dressed and looked at the older boy. "I'm sorry Kikumaru-senpai. I had no idea you felt that I was mad at you. That is not the case. I just haven't been sleeping well for the last few weeks." Ryoma said as he turned to head to classes. He couldn't tell him that it was because of the dreams he had been having. He hoped the older boy would accept that answer. Thankfully Eiji did. Eiji got up, following the boy out of the club house. "Ochibi, you do know that you can talk to me if things are bothering you, right?" Eiji asked. Ryoma turned his head to look at him. "Hai, Kikumaru-senpai, but right now, you can't help me. It's something that I need to deal with." He said as he left a rather speechless senpai standing alone. Fuji had been leaning up against a tree, watching the two converse, smiling. "You handled that rather well, Ryoma." He thought to himself as the freshman rushed past him. Ryoma nodded in his direction, a blush creeping across his face, before continuing on to his class. Fuji followed the boy with his eyes till he could no longer see, then turning his attention too a rather confused and dazed Eiji. Fuji continued to smile as he pushed himself away from the tree and walked over to his red headed friend. "Eiji?" he asked. Eiji looked up to see Fuji falling in step with him. "Fuji-ko…Umm…Hello…." He started. "What's the matter Eiji? You seem lost." Eiji stopped in his tracks, looking at the ground. "Nya, Fuji-ko?" He began. He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you know what is wrong with our chibi?" He looked up at Fuji waiting for an answer. "Sa…but I think I have a pretty good idea. Why?" he answered, putting his hand on Eiji's shoulder. Fuji couldn't tell his friend. Not until Ryoma was ready. "It's just that he keeps avoiding me. When I look at him, he starts blushing and then looks away, or when I try to talk to him he runs off, refusing to talk. I have noticed that over the past few days though he has been talking more and more to you. So I had thought that he might have confided in you about what is actually bothering him." Eiji fell silent waiting for Fuji. "Well I really can't say what is bothering him, but all in due time I am sure that he will let us know Eiji. I wouldn't worry too much about it. I don't think he is mad at you though. Now, let's head to class before we become late." Fuji gave Eiji's arm a little tug. Eiji nodded and sighed, walking with Fuji to class. On their way to class, Fuji decided to pry a little bit. "Eiji, is there someone you like?" Eiji blinked his eyes a few times before answering. "I like everyone Fuji-ko. You know that." Fuji gave a small laugh, before rephrasing his question. "That's not what I meant Eiji. I mean is there someone you're interested in romantically." Eiji stopped walking for a few moments to stare at his friend. "Ano….well…You know that Oishi and I had been together and then broke up. I'm still waiting for him, but I don't know if that will happen. I do love him, but I don't know if he will ever feel the same for me again." They finally made it to their class and the conversation stopped with Fuji saying that they could talk at a later time.

Fuji spent most of the class time thinking about Ryoma, Eiji and now Oishi. Ryoma. The boy was beginning to haunt him now. Maybe it had been a bad idea to teach the boy what he need to know so he could be with Eiji. Fuji was beginning to have vivid thoughts about the boy naked underneath him, giving himself completely. Fuji wanted to do more than just kiss and touch that beautiful small body. He wanted to show Ryoma everything he knew that would make the boy writher underneath him in pleasure. Earlier today as he saw Ryoma and Eiji walking together, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He no longer wanted to teach Ryoma for Eiji, but for himself. He would have to ask Ryoma how he was feeling now. This was beginning to get too complicated now. Eiji. Eiji was still thinking about Oishi and wanting to be with him. What was it that Eiji had said_, "I do love him, but I don't know if he will ever feel the same for me again." _Where did that leave Ryoma? Could Eiji forget being with Oishi again to be with Ryoma? If he started seeing Ryoma, sharing all the pleasures with him, would he hurt the boy by leaving him for Oishi if the time called that Oishi would want Eiji back? How would that affect Ryoma in the long run? He couldn't watch that happen. This brought him to Oishi. How does Oishi feel about Eiji now? He was always around his doubles partner and friend. Maybe Oishi still loved him and was just afraid to try again. That could possible help him, but it could possibly hurt Ryoma. He didn't want to see Ryoma get hurt though. He decided that he would talk to Oishi first during their lunch, talk to him to see how he felt about Eiji. Yes, maybe he could make this all work out for everyone. The bell rang indicating it was time for their next class. Fuji began planning as he walked to his next class.

Ryoma sat in his class, his chin propped in his hand, staring lazily out the window. His mind wandering, thinking of his past few sessions with Fuji, and what could possibly take place tonight. Fuji-senpai had told him that his family wouldn't be home tonight, so they could be as loud as they wanted. What in the world? He was starting to feel things when he met with him for his practice sessions. It was confusing; however, he still had feelings and dreams about Kikumaru. Earlier after morning practice, when he saw Fuji-senpai standing there, he couldn't help but blush. The past few days had swept over him, making him think even more about his senpai. He was actually looking forward to being alone with him tonight. But what did this mean? Was he starting to feel the same way about Fuji-senpai as he did about Kikumaru-senpai? Who was it that he wanted now? He had noticed though that this morning after practice he was able to talk a little easier with Kikumaru-senpai. What was he going to do now? He decided that tonight he would talk to Fuji-senpai about the feelings and thoughts he was having. Maybe he could shed some light on everything for him. He sighed rather loudly, earning him the attention of the sensei. The class giggled as the sensei told the boy to go wash his face.

At the beginning of lunch Fuji asked Oishi to follow him to the roof, telling him that he needed to speak to him in private. Oishi nodded following Fuji. Thank god there was no one there so they could speak openly. They sat down and began to eat. Oishi turned his attention to Fuji. "Fuji? You needed to speak to me? Is something wrong?" he asked. Fuji leaned back propping himself up with his arms, trying to figure out the best way to talk to him. He cleared his throat and began. "Oishi…How do you feel about Eiji?" Oishi's face went crimson. "I…I…I still love him…" he stuttered out looking at Fuji. "Why…do…you ask?" Fuji turned his head to look at him, his eyes opened and focusing on Oishi. "Oishi…Does Eiji know that you still love him?" Oishi turned to look down at his lap and sighed. "No he doesn't." he said. "Why not Oishi? Don't you want to be with him again?" The tensai asked never taking his eyes off him. Oishi laid down on his back looking up at the bright blue sky, silence taking over for a few moments. "I don't know if that's the best thing for us. I'm afraid of hurting him again. The reason for our break up the last time well was due to me not being able to tell any one, especially my family about us. You know how my parents are about me." He let out another sigh before continuing. "I just think that we need more time before we can try again. I mean Eiji was pretty upset about me not wanting to tell my family about us." Fuji let out a deep sigh and lay down next to Oishi, his mind racing against time that he was sure he no longer had. "Are you alright with Eiji falling for someone else Oishi? Can you let him go that easily?" Fuji said softly. Oishi turned his head slightly to look at Fuji's silhouette. "I only want him to be happy. If he can be happy with someone other than me, then I have no choice to be happy for him." Fuji looked at him, noticing the sad expression creeping across his face. "Ah." It was all Fuji could say. They spent the rest of the lunch period in silence. Fuji really had some thinking to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I am waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

(Good grief, I say once again! This story has seemed to have taken another weird turn of events. Gomen minna! Question is – What is Eiji doing there at Fuji's house now? Will there be a possible 3-some now? taps finger on chin and smiles mischievously We will just have to wait and see what in the hell happens now. We shall see… I will start Chapter 7 soon. (Which will most likely take a little more time for me to write. I really do have to decide what to do now.) I hope you all like the story so far. And thank you much for all the reviews.

At first this was just suppose to be Ryoma X Eiji. I am so very sorry that things have taken the turns they have. I do know that there will be some "real" Ryoma x Eiji / Eiji x Ryoma action by themselves. Just not sure when and where it will be yet. And I am sure that I can make it to where Oishi x Eiji are togetherin the end.)

As with this chapter, I focused a little to much on the charactersfor their little bout at school. Gomen.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ryoma could not wait for afternoon practice to be over with and it had just started. As they were all in the locker room changing into their practice clothes, Ryoma felt two pair of eyes watching him. He sat down on the bench to put his shoes on, figuring he could glance up to see the two that decided they need to watch him. Fuji was standing there talking with Tezuka, Oishi and Inui, most likely discussing what kind of torture would be had during practice today. As Fuji stood there talking, his eyes kept wandering over to Ryoma, surveying him it seemed. He had a small smile on his face, and kept nodding at something that Inui was saying. The other pair of eyes belonged to Kikumaru. The red head was standing there flipping his racket over his hand; a clear sign of frustration. He was egging Momoshiro and Kaidoh on as the two began arguing who was better than the other. If you didn't know Kikumaru you wouldn't have known that he was irritated. "Hmmm…I wonder what those two are thinking with those looks on their faces." Ryoma thought to himself. He let out a sigh being pulled out of his thoughts by the annoying voice of Horio. "Oi Echizen! Plan on knocking anyone out today?" Came the irritating voice of his classmate. Ryoma stood up, glaring at Horio, noticing that the entire club house was staring at him. "Shut up." He mumbled as he pushed his way past the other boy and walked out side.

Ryoma had just sat down on the court to start stretching when he heard another voice that made him cringe. "Waaa! Ryoma-sama! Good luck today!" Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan both standing by the fence. Sakuno blushed trying to quiet her friend who was still yelling for Ryoma. Ryoma did his best to ignore the two girls, as he continued to stretch. He closed his eyes trying to drown out the voices. Soon he felt a pair of hands that he knew all too well pushing him forward. He opened his eyes, looking over his should to stare right into Fuji's smiling face. Nee Ryoma, did you not hear anything?" Fuji asked still smiling. Ryoma shook his head no letting out a sigh. "We are running 100 laps and then going home. Tezuka decided that since it's the weekend and we don't have any up coming matches that we could leave early." Fuji said standing in front of the boy helping him up. Ryoma was about to say something when he heard Tezuka-buchou ordering everyone to run their laps. The members began running their laps, the regulars staying together in their little pack, running ahead of all the other members. After what seemed an eternity and 95 laps later, Inui pulled out a glass of one of his new and terrifying drinks. Ryoma didn't even bother to listen to the name this time. Ryoma picked up his speed as well as the others, noticing once again the regulars were the only ones running. Thankfully no one had to drink that nasty stuff today. With the running done, everyone was told to have a good weekend.

Ryoma stood by the front gates of the school waiting for Fuji. He closed his eyes and muttered to himself as he heard Momoshiro running towards him yelling his name. "Oi Echizen! Wanna grab a burger today?" He yelled out. Ryoma waited till the older boy was standing next to him to answer. "Not today Momo-senpai. I have things to do and no you're not invited." Momoshiro began to throw a fit, but was interrupted by Kaidoh yelling at him. "Hey you moron! Are you going to leave your damn bike here again?" Momoshiro turned to look at his rival. "Who are you calling a moron Kaidoh?" He yelled back. Kaidoh glared at him before saying, "Pssshhh…Jackass…You would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on." Kaidoh walked away having the last word. Ryoma gave a little smirk, watching the two go at it yet once again. Momoshiro stood there watching his rival walk away before muttering something and running off to get his bike. It wasn't too soon after that he heard Fuji-senpai's voice calling to him. The boy looked up seeing his senpai walking toward him with a smile. "Are you ready Ryoma?" He asked walking past the boy. Ryoma stood there a moment watching as the older boy walked past him, before following him. He couldn't help but blush profusely. He wondered what Fuji had in store for him. The walk to Fuji's house was silent, neither wanting to speak. Not wanting to cause the other to back out of the sleep over. They soon were standing in front of Fuji's front door. "Come in Ryoma." Fuji said as he unlocked and open the door, moving aside to let Ryoma pass first.

Fuji grabbed Ryoma by his wrists and slammed him up again the wall. He attacked the young boys' mouth with a kiss that was hard, hot, needing. One hand held Ryoma's hands high above him, his other sliding down the small but fit body, caressing, feeling, needing to touch bare skin. Ryoma let out a whimpering moan, wanting to feel Fuji closer to him. As Fuji broke the kiss, Ryoma moaned again not wanting to break the contact. Fuji stared hard at the boy, both gasping for air. "Ryoma, let's take this upstairs." He said, dragging him up the flight of stairs to his bedroom. As Ryoma was being dragged, he realized that they both needed a shower, and he really wanted to talk to Fuji about things that had been on his mind. As they came up to Fuji's room, Ryoma spoke. "Fuji-senpai? Ano, we both need a shower from all the running, and, I…I…well, I really need to talk to you about something." Fuji stopped to look at the younger boy, realizing himself that he too needed to talk to Ryoma about things. He smiled saying, "Well, I have a huge bath tub, so we can bathe together and talk there if you like." Ryoma looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Fuji pointed to the bathroom, telling Ryoma that he would meet him in there. Fuji walked in his room, looking thru his closet for an extra robe. He found what he was looking for and headed to the bathroom. He walked in seeing Ryoma leaning up against sink. He smiled at the boy, turning the water on, he pour a small amount of foaming liquid into the tub. He lit a few candles, saying that he liked to be relaxed when he took baths. Ryoma rolled his eyes, knowing somehow that Fuji would be like that. Fuji took his clothes off and climbed into the tub. He looked over at Ryoma, who was beginning to blush as he took his clothes off, climbing into the tub. He sat across from Fuji, knowing that they needed some distance if they were actually going to talk.

They sat there soaking for a good while, neither one speaking. When the silence became too much, Ryoma spoke. "Fuji-senpai…I…I…need to know…something" …silent pause…"I…ummm…I need…to know what…is going on…with us." Ryoma looked down at the water, unable to look his senpai in the eyes. Fuji watched the boy for a few moments, before saying, "I had planned to ask you the same thing Ryoma." Fuji slid his foot up between Ryoma legs, running it along the inside of his left leg. Ryoma threw his head back, letting out an audible moan. His breathing becoming hard and fast, he said, "Fuji-senpai, I am serious. I need to know." Fuji let his blue eyes fall on the boy sitting across from him, his foot still rubbing the inside of his leg, he said, "I was being serious too Ryoma. What have you been thinking about? Please tell me." Ryoma ran his wet hands over his face and threw his hair trying to find a way of telling the older everything. After moments of silence, he finally began. "I'm confused; so very confused about everything. The dreams that I have of Kikumaru-senpai, the last week with you, right now, here with you like this, I just…."another pause of silence and then a deep sigh…"I don't know what to do." Fuji could see that Ryoma was being torn apart on the inside and he wasn't sure what to do. He decided to pry a little bit more out of the boy. "Ryoma, how do you feel about Eiji and these dreams?" he began. Ryoma finally looked up. "The dreams are still confusing me; I don't know what to do about them. As for Kikumaru-senpai, well I like him; demo, but I don't know what I should do. Should I tell him everything and see what happens? If I do that then, I have to deal with another problem." He fell quiet then. Fuji sighed softly. "I take it that I'm this problem then?" He asked, grabbing Ryoma's hands, pulling the boy to him. He turned Ryoma around so his back laid flush against his chest, holding him close. "H…Hai…You are…the problem…" he leaned his head back against the older boy and sighed before continuing. He knew he had to get this all out. "This past week…I have developed feelings for you as well. I enjoy…I enjoy the kissing…the touching…and being with you. I had looked forward to seeing you for our practice sessions." Ryoma felt his face turning crimson at this confession, and decided to stop while he was ahead. Fuji tilted Ryoma's head slightly, placing a kiss on the soft skin of the younger boys' neck. "Ryoma, I understand how you feel. I have also been looking forward to our sessions. I wanted more from you. I know that you have to see this thru with Eiji, and I am willing to wait for you." He paused for a moment as he heard a small whimper come from Ryoma. "However Ryoma, tonight, I want you to be with me. I want to be your first." He whispered into his ear. Ryoma turned his head slightly to look at Fuji. "Let me be your first. I will then give you the time you need to do what you need to do with Eiji. Whether it's just to talk or if other things occur." Ryoma turned half away around in the tub to look at Fuji with wide eyes. At this moment he had no idea what to think. "Are…you…serious…Fuji-senpai?" he stuttered out. Ryoma knew that was a stupid question to ask as he looked at the sad expression creeping up on his senpai's face. He knew that Fuji was being serious, even though it would hurt him to let that happen. Ryoma turned around to face Fuji. He wrapped himself around the older boy, feeling a shiver go thru Fuji as he sat on his hard erection. The younger boy moaned softly as he leaned in to kiss Fuji. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. It soon became heated as Ryoma began to rotate his hips slowly, moving on the throbbing erection. Fuji grabbed the boy tightly; a loud moan tore from them both. Fuji slid his hands down, caressing his entire body. Ryoma broke the kiss. He pulled away slightly to look at Fuji. They were both panting, flushed and extremely turned on. Fuji leaned forward, nibbling and sucking gently on Ryoma's ear. A small noise came from Ryoma. Fuji let out an amused laugh as he realized the noise had come from Ryoma's stomach. He kissed Ryoma's lips softly saying, "Nee Ryoma, why don't we get out of the bath tub and have some dinner." Ryoma blushed and nodded his head. They slipped into their robes heading downstairs.

Ryoma sat at the table, watching Fuji. The older boy turned to him, asking, "Shall I cook or would you rather have take out?" The younger boy about Fuji's eating habits. He was a little afraid to eat something the older boy cooked. "Ano, Fuji-senpai, if you cook, will it be hot, spicy food or…?" Ryoma stopped short as he saw a mischievous smile creep on Fuji's face. He gave a shutter, knowing some of the things the older boy had eaten or drank in the past. "Well, I can fix something mild for us Ryoma. It wouldn't be too hard for me to add my spices to my food." He said as he began to cook. They were soon sitting at the table eating and talking. They talked about each other, the things they like and disliked, about America and about tennis. As they were putting away their dishes they heard someone at the front door. Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other with confused looks and headed toward the front hall way. Fuji opened the door to see Kikumaru Eiji standing there.

Chapter 7 has already been started. Still trying to figure out how the hell to write this one out. scratches head I never meant for this to actually happen. And with reading some of the reviews, well I am changing things slightly to work the relationships a little more. cries Ahhh! The confusion I have created. I know that some of the chapters are a little bland, but I just don't want to this to be all about "sex". I want to develope the characters and what not, to make it more interesting. Chapter 7and 8 will be extremelyinteresting though. Lots of twisting and what not going on there. (a little more of the smut in the next two chapters too)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I am waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

(BLUSHES Good grief, I say for the 3rd time! taps finger on chin and smiles mischievously Fuji x Ryoma finally get together for their first time. But what it this; Eiji was there watching? I wonder how long the red head was there and what is he thinking now. Eiji will do a little more eaves dropping on the two in the bathroom. This next chapter will be extremely interesting. I hope you all like the story so far.)

**WARNING - SMUT SMUT SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As Fuji and Ryoma were putting away their dishes they heard someone at the front door. Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other with confused looks and headed toward the front hall way. Fuji opened the door to see Kikumaru Eiji standing there, alone. "Gomen Fujiko. I am sorry for stopping by without calling first. I didn't know what to do or where to go, and since we are such good friends and you have helped me out before, I thought you would let me stay." The red head spoke before the two boys could say anything. Fuji looked over his shoulder at Ryoma who was now leaning against the wall with strange look on his face. He turned his attention back to Eiji not sure what to say. This really put a damper on his plans for the night. "Come in Eiji." Fuji said politely, moving aside to let the boy in. "We just had dinner, however, I can make something for you if you're hungry." He added looking at Eiji. Eiji shook his head no, saying, "I have dinner at home waiting for me, I'll eat that soon enough." Fuji let them into the living room, each choosing their own seat. Eiji noticed the thickness in the air, realizing he had most likely disturbed the two boys. "Nya, Fujiko, I didn't interrupt you two did I?" He asked not sure of what to do now. "It's alright Eiji. Something must have been wrong for you to come over unannounced. "Why don't you tell us what is wrong, or do you need to speak to me alone?" Fuji asked looking at his red headed friend concerned. Eiji covered his face with his hands before saying, "I just didn't want to be alone this weekend Fujiko. My family decided to take a trip and couldn't take me with them because of tennis practice." Fuji looked over at Ryoma, seeing that he was slightly bothered with the red head being there. He reached over and placed a hand on Eiji's knee. _"Hmmm…This could be interesting if I play things out right,"_ Fuji thought. _"He said that he had dinner waiting at home for him, but wants to stay the night. I could still have some time alone with Ryoma. Ryoma could even talk to Eiji about things."_ Fuji was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of Ryoma clearing his throat. He looked up noticing the two boys were looking at him. He smiled softly saying, "Of course you can stay Eiji. Why don't you go home, eat dinner, grab something clothing for the weekend and head back over here in say, hmmm, two and half, maybe three hours." The boys stood up, heading for the front door. "Nya, are you sure Fujiko? Is it really ok?" Eiji asked. As Fuji nodded, Eiji threw himself on Fuji, hugging him. He turned and hugged Ryoma too, earning a "Che, Kikumaru-senpai, must you do that?" Fuji laughed softly, turning his attention back to Eiji. "I will leave the door unlocked for you. When you come back, make sure to lock the door and then come up to my room." Eiji nodded and left for home.

Fuji grabbed the boys' hand, walking upstairs to his room. He only had a short time to be alone with the boy and wanted to make it count. He wanted Ryoma to remember this night. Ryoma pulled him from his thought. "Fuji-senpai, what was that all about?" The freshman asked rather annoyed. Fuji looked over his shoulder, smiling mischievously, saying, "All in due time Ryoma. We only have a few hours to be alone. Let's make that time count, ne? We can talk before he comes back." They reached Fuji's room, walking in Fuji grabbed Ryoma and pulled him to close to him. His lips descended to the young boys' neck, tasting the sweet skin as he gave little licks. Ryoma wrapped his arms around the older boy, giving a little moan of pleasure. Fuji slowly walked the boy backwards, stopping as they made it to the bed. Fuji reached down; untying the robe the boy was wearing, slowly slipping it off his body. He then untied his, letting it fall to the floor next to Ryoma's. He placed his hands on Ryoma's face, pulling the blushing face to his, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss, before saying, "Right now, I just want you Ryoma." He laid the boy down on the bed, before sliding over him to rest next to him. Fuji gently slid his fingers over the boys' chest and stomach with light caressing touches. He looked up as he heard Ryoma softly moaning at his touches. "Ryoma, are you ok with this?" he asked softly. He didn't want to force the boy to do anything he wasn't ready to do. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes to look at him. His eyes glazed; he nodded slowly before closing them once more as he moaned in pleasure. Fuji let his hand slide up to the boys' face, gently turning it towards him, before capturing his lips. He licked at Ryoma's lips before parting them with his tongue. Fuji slid his tongue into the boys' mouth, their tongues connecting in a gentle caress. Ryoma gave a pleasured moaned at the contact of their tongues touching, sliding his arms up and around Fuji, pulling the older boy closer. He let out another moan as he felt the contact of their naked bodies touching. Fuji let his thumb rubbing Ryoma's jaw line gently, kissing his just a little deeper and little more passionately. When the kiss was finally broken, both boys were panting, their breathing fast and hard. "Fuji-senpai," Ryoma whispered softly. Fuji smiled, kissing Ryoma's chin, saying softly, "Ryoma, call me Syuusuke when we are alone. I think I would rather like hearing my name being said from these lips of yours." Ryoma nodded as he blushed, watching Fuji. Their lips met once more for a kiss that became a little harder, before Fuji broke it, licking down the boys' neck to his chest. He paused a moment, crawling on top of Ryoma, settling himself between the boys' parted legs. He began licking Ryoma's chest, pausing over his left nipple, to lick and nip at the small, but now hard nub. Ryoma let out another small moan, opening his eyes to watch the older boy. Fuji had his eyes closed, slowly licking his way over to Ryoma's right nipple. Ryoma arched his back slightly as Fuji gently bit him. The older boy opened his eyes momentarily to watch the expressions the younger boy was making as he teased him with his tongue. Ryoma had turned he head slightly into the pillow now, biting his lower lip to keep his moaning quiet. Fuji smiled, before closing his eyes, continuing his torture with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of the boys' sweet body. He slowly inched his way down to Ryoma's firm stomach, attacking it with his wet tongue. He licked, kissed, and nibbled earning a moan that was just a little louder than the others. Fuji gently pulled his knees under him, resting on them as his hand slid down to wrap around Ryoma's now hard erection. Ryoma gasped as he felt Fuji take hold of his erection, biting back a moan this time. Fuji licked the tip of Ryoma's hard length, tasting the liquid of pre-cum. He gave a little purring growl, tasting how sweet the boy really tasted. Fuji gave another lick before wrapping his mouth around the now throbbing erection. As soon as Fuji's mouth was on him, Ryoma gasped loudly, arching his back. He grabbed at the sheets gripping them tightly. Fuji took him all the way into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the length of Ryoma's erection. He wanted to hear the boy moan loudly. "Ryoma, I want to hear you moan. Moan for me please." Fuji purred. He wrapped his mouth around Ryoma once again, taking him all the way. As Fuji came up he gently drug his teeth up the length of the boys' erection, earning him the moan he wanted to hear. Fuji teased, licked, and caressed the boys' length, enjoying the noises he could now hear. "Syuusuke…please…I want…" the boy began softly, his breathing fast. Fuji looked up know exactly what the boy was asking. He gave him one last lick before sitting up. Ryoma sat up on his knees in front of Fuji, wrapping his arms around the older boy, pulling him close. As their bodies touch, Ryoma gave a little purring moan, kissing Fuji hard with want. He broke the kiss, saying, "Please…I want to do the same. I want to make you feel the way I feel right now." His hand slid down the older boys' body, finding what he was looking for. He dropped his head down taking Fuji into his mouth, doing what he felt and saw the older boy doing to him. Fuji leaned back resting his weight on his hands, a purring growl tearing from his throat. "Ryoma…ohh…like that…" he whispered loudly. Ryoma gave a soft moan around the older boys' length, his one hand sliding down to wrap around his own. He licked and teased Fuji as he had just witnessed being done to him. He loved the taste and moans of Fuji. Before long, Fuji was trembling, not being able to wait any longer. He laid Ryoma down on his back, whispering, "Ryoma, I want you. I want you now." He reached over the boy, grabbing something that was lying on the table by the bed. Ryoma felt some cold and wet rub up against his opening. "Tell me if I hurt you, Ryoma. I will stop no matter what." Fuji said softly as he pushed one slick finger into Ryoma's entrance. A moan was torn from the young boys' throat, his body tensing up at the intrusion of the finger. Fuji stopped for a moment, causing Ryoma to whimper and shake his head slowly. Fuji nodded slowly, taking the boy into his mouth once more. He gently moved his finger in and out of Ryoma. He removed his mouth from the boys' length, letting him know that he was going to add another finger. Ryoma nodded, gasping as he felt the second finger enter his body. He arched his back, tensing up, another loud moan tearing from his body. Fuji never took his eyes off the boy, watching to make sure he was ok. When he felt Ryoma relax, he added a third finger, gently moving in and out of him. He took Ryoma into his mouth once again, teasing. Once he felt that Ryoma was ready, he removed his fingers, crawling of top of him to capture his soft mouth in a hard, needy kiss. Fuji prepared himself with the cold wet lubricate, making sure he had enough on him. His eyes opened and focused on the beautiful young boy lying beneath him now. "Relax Ryoma. I will be as gentle as I can." Fuji whispered as he slowly and gently began to enter the boy. He felt Ryoma tensing up, so he paused his intrusion, waiting for him to relax. Once he felt Ryoma relax, he leaned forward to kiss him soft and slow, slowly entering him again. Every time he felt Ryoma tense he would stop, all the while whispering for him to relax. Soon Fuji felt that he was all the way inside. He stopped completely, letting Ryoma feel him inside; letting the boy get comfortable with the intrusion as he kissed him softly but passionately. Ryoma moaned at the kissing and feeling Fuji inside him. It was slightly painful, but he could feel the pain residing. He drew his hands up around Fuji's neck, pulling the older boy down closer. Ryoma began to pant as he slowly moved his hips in little circles, wanting the older boy to move inside. Fuji broke the kiss, moaning as he took notice to Ryoma's little hint, beginning to slowly move in and out of him. He took his time showing the boy the passion and joy of making love for the first time. Fuji continued to move slowing in and out of Ryoma, kissing and teasing his mouth. Ryoma's moans became louder, his breathing irregular. Fuji broke the long kissing session, smiling softly as Ryoma gave a whimper of frustration. He began licking and nibbling on Ryoma's neck, ears, and chest, never stopping his motions of moving in and out of the boy. As he tormented the young boy with his tongue he softly whispered, "Are you ok Ryoma? Would you like me to stop? Does it still hurt?" Ryoma moaned in pure pleasure and frustration, his hands gripping at the older boys' shoulders, arms and back. "Syuusuke…you…feel so…good….Please don't…stop…Show me every…thing…Make…me feel…good…" he whispered between his moans and panting. Fuji growled softly at the young boys' request. He lifted up Ryoma's legs, propping them up against his arms. He slowly began to move in and out of the boy faster. Ryoma shivered in pleasure, his moaning becoming louder. The older boy whispering, "Oh god…Ryoma…feels so good…You feel so good…to me…" Ryoma reached up with one hand, gently wiping the sweat of Fuji's face, before pulling the boy down to him for a heated kiss.

Fuji slowed his pace to a complete stop pulling out of Ryoma. Ryoma growled in frustration, his eyes flying open. Fuji crawled off the boy; lying on his back he pulled Ryoma on top of him. Ryoma strattled Fuji, he leaned forward slipping his tongue back into Fuji's mouth. As Ryoma was leaning forward, Fuji slowing entered the boy again, causing a moan to tear from the younger boy as he grabbed him by his waist and gentle lowered him onto his length. Ryoma took him all the way inside, slightly tilting his hips, hitting a sensitive spot inside him. Ryoma let out a growl of pleasure, panting. "Oh dear god…Syuusuke…that…feels…" Ryoma was cut off as Fuji began to move once more inside him. He sat up, bracing his weight with his hands on Fuji's chest, moaning. Fuji continued to move in and out of Ryoma, his movements become faster. Ryoma continued to moan, no longer able to speak. Fuji let one of his hands slid down to Ryoma throbbing erection. He wrapped his hand around it, slowly moving it. Ryoma's body began to shutter and twitch in pleasure. He slid one of his own hands onto Fuji's as he stroked him gently. Fuji could feel the boy was on the verge of hitting his limits. "Oh Syuusuke…Syuusuke…I'm…I'm…" Ryoma tried to say as moan after moan was torn from his mouth. Fuji began to feel the boy shake as he began to come. Ryoma threw back his head letting go of everything. Fuji seeing that; he sat up letting go of Ryoma's erection to wrap his arms around the young boys' waist moving faster and harder into him. Fuji leaned his face up whispering in a velvety voice, "Ryoma…oh god…Ryoma kiss me…kiss me please…" Ryoma leaned his head forward, his lips capturing Fuji's in a heated, hard, needy kiss as Fuji hit that spot inside him. They moaned into each others mouth as Ryoma felt Fuji letting go inside him. He wrapped his arms around Fuji as the older boy shook, filling him. They sat there for a few silent moments, holding each other trying to calm their breathing. Fuji and Ryoma finally collapsed, lying there holding each other. Fuji tightened his arms around the boy whispering, "Ryoma, are you ok?" Ryoma lifted his head up slightly, kissing Fuji softly before nodding and saying, "I have never felt that good before Syuusuke." Ryoma laid his head down on Fuji's chest listening the older boys' heart slow to a normal rhythm. After a few moments Ryoma whispered, "Will we be able to do that again sometime?" Fuji gently rolled the boy off of him, propping himself up to stare down at him. "Is it something you would like to do again Ryoma?" He asked his eyes searching the boys' face. Ryoma smiled, his face flushed. "Yes, with you." Fuji smiled at him saying, "Then we can be together like that when ever you are ready." He leaned down kissing Ryoma before looking up at the clock. "Oh dear, Eiji will be back soon. Maybe we should go take a bath and clean up before he comes back. Remember, I told him to let himself in." Fuji paused a moment before saying, "Ryoma, will you talk to Eiji tonight about your dreams and him? I think it would be a perfect time to tell him and you won't have to be alone. I could be there for you." Ryoma looked at Fuji for a moment, his eyes becoming wide. He thought about it a moment and then nodded as they both got up and headed for the bathroom together never hearing the red head slipping away from the door.

* * *

**NOTES -**

(O.o What in the world? I wonder how long our little Eiji was standing there! Poor thing got an eye full. The next chapter will be extremely interesting and fun. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write it. I hope that I didn't go too OOC or say anything wrong. I will be starting Chapter 8 this week and will post it as soon as I can.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. )


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I am waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

**( READ NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Eiji threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of his house and towards Fuji's now. He knew that he would be getting there nearly a half an hour earlier, but he really didn't want to be alone. When he had stopped by Fuji's house earlier, he was extremely surprised to see Ryoma there. He kept thinking about how they were dressed and the looks on their faces when he had showed up unannounced. _"I wonder if I really did interrupt them."_ The red head thought to him self. As he walked towards Fuji's house he began thinking about how strange Ryoma had been acting, especially towards him over the last few weeks. He really wasn't sure if he had done something to the freshmen, but he would be able to finally corner Ryoma and ask him. Eiji kept playing the conversation he would have thru his head as he continued to walk. Soon he arrived at Fuji's house. He let himself in and locked the front door. He headed upstairs towards Fuji's room and the voices. Eiji was just about to give a knock and enter when he heard Ryoma's voice. He quietly opened the door, covering his mouth as he heard Ryoma let out a strange sounding growl and say, "Oh dear god…Syuusuke…that…feels…" Eiji's face turned a crimson shade of red, his eyes wide in shock. Ryoma was sitting on top of Fuji, both of them naked. His hand dropped from his mouth as he watched the two boys, realizing they were both extremely sexy. He felt a tinge of jealousy as he watched them, his hand dropping down to his now growing erection. He thought about Oishi for a moment and the several times they had done what Fuji and Ryoma were doing now. He was soon torn from his thoughts as he heard Fuji say, "Ryoma…oh god…Ryoma kiss me…kiss me please…" He watched as Ryoma leaned forward to kiss Fuji. Eiji was now so turned on that he was beginning to feel pain in his lower region. He listened as Fuji gently asked if Ryoma was ok and Ryoma asking him if they could do that again sometime. His hand flew back up to his mouth as Fuji asked Ryoma if he would talk to Eiji later about him and the dreams he had been having. He blinked several times realizing that they were heading out of the room. He hid around the corner by the stairs waiting for the two boys to head to the bathroom.

He waited for them to get into the bathtub before he snuck over to the bathroom door. Eiji leaned up again the wall outside the bathroom door. He could hear everything they were saying and doing, since they didn't close the door. He figured they thought that they would be thru before he returned, so there was no need to close the doors. He heard the water splashing around and then little moans again. He could tell that they were kissing. Soon Fuji spoke. "Ryoma, will you really talk to Eiji about your dreams and him while he stays this weekend with us?" Silence. Ryoma let out a sigh saying, "I think I really should talk to him now. Maybe the dreams will stop if I do speak to him. I just wish I knew how he would react to knowing that I have been having dreams of having sex with him and him having sex with me." Eiji's eye went wide again as he realized what Ryoma's problem had been with him all this time. Fuji gave a small laugh as he said, "I don't think that he will be upset or angry Ryoma. I mean it is not your fault for having such dreams, after all. I am sure that Eiji will be flattered and slightly confused. And then, well I'm sure that it will all turn into curiosity." There was a long pause and then Fuji saying, "Which brings me to the next topic of discussion Ryoma." Ryoma gave another little sigh as he asked, "And what would that be Syuusuke or should I not even ask?" Fuji gave a little laugh. "Well Ryoma, when you tell Eiji about these dreams, what will you do if he decides that he wants to have sex with you?" Ryoma let out a strangled noise. "Shit, I never thought about that. I don't know what I will do then. I had only thought that we would kiss and that would be the end of it." The younger boy said. "Why are you asking this? He asked. Eiji's mouth dropped open in shock as he listened to the two boys talking. _"Wait a minute. Is this why Fuji was asking me questions about Oishi earlier?"_ he thought. He didn't have time to think about that as he heard Fuji speaking again. "Well Ryoma, I thought that maybe, you, me and Eiji could play this weekend. You won't have to be alone just yet with him and well, you might be a little more comfortable with me here to watch over you. I know that this is a weird idea, but it really could be fun, you know. I am not saying that you have to do something like this, and I have already told you before that I would wait for you." Fuji paused before saying. "You can be alone with him if you choose to be Ryoma. Besides, we don't even know what Eiji will say to any of this." Eiji quietly walked to Fuji's bedroom and sat on the bed. _"There is no way I just heard all of that. No way at all. What am I going to do now?"_ Eiji thought.

Fuji pulled Ryoma onto his lap, kissing him softly before saying, "Again Ryoma it is really all up to. I will do what ever it is you wish." Ryoma gave a small moan. "I don't know what to do or say right now. Let's just go back to your room and wait for him." He said pulling away from Fuji. They climbed out of the tub and brushed their teeth. They had left their robes in the bedroom so they had to walk back with just their towels wrapped around them. They stopped as they walked into the bedroom seeing Eiji sitting on the bed. "Eiji!" both boys yelled out. Eiji gave a weak smile as he threw up his hand saying "Yo!" "Ano, Eiji how long have you been here?" Fuji managed to stumble out. From the look on Eiji's face, Fuji knew that he had been there awhile and had most likely heard and seen a few things that he should not have. Ryoma cleared his throat, saying, "I will just grab my clothes and change in the bathroom." He went to get his clothes, but was stopped. Fuji picked up the two robes on the floor, and tossed one to the younger boy. "Here Ryoma, you can just wear this." Fuji watched as Ryoma gave a grimacing look, putting on the robe. Fuji slid his own robe on as he turned back to Eiji. "Eiji? When did you get here?" he asked again. "I…uh…I got here not too long ago." The red head said quietly.

Ryoma turned to the two older boys saying, "Fuji-senpai, I am going down stairs to get something to drink. Would you two like something as well?" Both of the boys looked at each other and then at Ryoma. "That would be great Ryoma." Fuji said as Eiji nodded. After Ryoma had left the room Fuji turned to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Eiji?" he asked gently. Eiji looked up his face covered in a blush once more. "Eiji, you saw and heard us didn't you?" Eiji let his head drop as he muttered a "yes". There was a long pause, before Eiji spoke again. "Fujiko, Gomen. I should have waited the time you had said. I had a feeling earlier when I had stopped by that I was interrupting you two." The red head fell silent again. Fuji gently took his chin in his hand turning his blushing face towards him. "Eiji, you heard our conversation in the bathroom too didn't you?" Fuji let out a sigh as Eiji gave a small nod his eyes filling with tears. "It's alright Eiji. At least now, when Ryoma talks to you, you will be prepared." Fuji wiped the tears from Eiji's face and gave a gentle smile. "Fujiko, why didn't you tell me what was bothering Ryoma that time when I asked you? Is this why you were talking to me about Oishi and our feelings too?" Eiji quietly asked his friend. Fuji turned slightly to face Eiji, placing his hands in his lap. "Eiji, please forgive me for not telling you that day. I made a promise to Ryoma that I would keep it quiet. That I would let him talk to you when he was ready. As for your feelings about Oishi, well…I needed to know how you two still felt about each other for Ryoma's sake. As you saw with your own two eyes, Ryoma was pretty messed up there for awhile." Eiji looked up at Fuji and nodded. He let out a small sigh, saying "What do you think will happen now?" Fuji got up off the bed and walked over towards his bedroom window, looking out at the night sky. "Well, that is really up to you two. As I told Ryoma, I will be there for him. He doesn't have to do anything about it. Maybe with just talking to you about it will solve his curiosity. But, if that doesn't solve it, then I will…" Fuji let out a sigh unable to finish his sentence. He turned to look at Eiji, seeing that his friend knew what he would have said.

Ryoma soon returned with a tray of drinks. He walked in and set the tray on the desk. Fuji walked over to the door, shutting it. He turned to look at Ryoma who was handing him his drink, their fingers gently touching. Ryoma drew in a sharp breath at the lingering touch, blushing he pulled his hand away, turning to hand Eiji his drink. Ryoma chose to sit at Fuji's desk as the two older boys sat down on the bed. A long silence filled the room. Fuji felt the awkwardness in the room and decided that he had better do something about it. He looked over towards his T.V. thinking that it might be a good idea to watch something; if nothing else but to break the awful silence that filled the room. He crawled off the bed and walked over to his shelf that held his massive movie collection. He picked out a movie, putting it in. As he walked back towards the bed he grabbed Ryoma's hand, telling him to come over to the bed with him. The three boys crawled up onto the bed, Eiji on one side of Fuji and Ryoma on the other. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Eiji turned to lay on his stomach his feet propped up against the wall by Fuji's head. Ryoma laid his head on Fuji's shoulder giving a little sigh. Fuji turned his head slightly to smile at Ryoma before turning his attention back to the movie. Ryoma kept his eyes on Eiji for a while to make sure he was watching the movie. When he saw that he was, Ryoma turned his head to look up at Fuji, giving another little sigh to get his attention. Fuji turned his head to look at Ryoma and smiled. Ryoma was looking at him with his tongue sticking out. Fuji leaned over just enough to capture the boys' mouth in a teasing kiss. Ryoma fought to keep from moaning out loud as Fuji licked and nibbled at his bottom lip. They would stop every once in a while to look at Eiji to see if he was watching. The red head was too far into the movie to realize what they were doing. About half way thru the movie Eiji asked Fuji to pause the movie so he could go to the bathroom. As the red head walked out of the room, Ryoma turned his body slightly to kiss Fuji hard, a little moan escaping from the both. They broke the kiss when they heard Eiji coming back down the hall to the bedroom. Ryoma laid down with his head in Fuji's lap as Eiji crawled back on the bed facing the T.V. again.

Fuji cleared his throat softly as he watched Ryoma turn over to face his stomach. Ryoma looked up at him and gave a wicked smile. He slid his hand into Fuji's robe to gently massage his growing erection. Fuji's head fell back against the wall as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip at the touch of Ryoma's hand on his erection. He slid one of his hands thru Ryoma's hair, his breathing becoming erratic. Ryoma continued to stroke the older boy gently, teasing him with his hand, his thumb sliding over his wet tip. Ryoma had finally had enough, and decided that he wanted to taste Fuji. Fuji's toes curled up and he arched his back trying to hold back a gasp as he felt a warmness surround his length. His hands grasping Ryoma's hair as he looked down to see the younger boy taking him into his mouth. Fuji had to keep from taking him right then and there. The younger boy continued to him all the way into his mouth. Fuji was extremely turned on and was about to come. He gave Ryoma a little tap to let him know that he should stop. Ryoma gave his head a little shake taking him deeper into his mouth. Fuji couldn't hold it in any longer. He doubled over, his body beginning to twitch as he spilled himself into Ryoma's mouth. The boy took it all in, swallowing; he looked up at Fuji and smiled. Ryoma sat up, leaning again the wall again. They looked at each other for a few silent minutes till Fuji heard the end credits of the movie. He turned to look at the T.V and then looked down at Eiji. Some where in the middle of the movie, the red head had fallen asleep. _"So much for talking tonight,"_ Fuji thought to himself as he crawled off the bed to take out the movie and put it away. He turned to look at Ryoma, who had crawled off the bed and was now stretching. He walked over to him and gave a kiss before telling him to take the tray down to the kitchen. Ryoma nodded and took the tray, leaving to take it downstairs. Fuji turned towards Eiji and smiled. He gently turned Eiji around so he could lay on the bed right, before stripping him down to just his underwear. He pulled the sheets up over his friend still smiling. Eiji was practically purring in his sleep. Fuji brushed his red hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He headed out of the bed meeting Ryoma in the hall way. "Ryoma lets go brush our teeth and head to bed." He whispered to him. Ryoma nodded as he followed Fuji to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Fuji grabbed Ryoma and threw him up against the wall, capturing his mouth in a hot and heated kiss. The younger boy let out a growl as Fuji devoured his lips, mouth and tongue. Fuji slid his hands down the small body, loosening the ties of their robes. He pressed his naked front up against Ryoma, gently grinding. "You know Ryoma," he whispered softly into the boys' ear, "what you did to me in the bedroom is un-forgivable." He gave Ryoma's ear a little nibble before continuing. "I will have to pay you back for that."

* * *

**NOTES –**

Heehee…Sorry about that! Don't kill me for leaving it like this. I know that I said that the 3-some between the boys would happen, but as you see things turned out different. I am not sure what happened. I just started writing and couldn't stop. I know that I said this chapter would be extremely interesting and it turned out this way. I am working on Chapter 9, but I'm not sure if I want the 3-some to happen just yet or not. Ryoma still needs to talk to Eiji first and seeing as Eiji is asleep right now….Well….Don't worry though…It will happen…Most likely in Chapter 9. I know that this chapter here isn't much and I'm sorry about that.

Well Chapter 9 should be posted in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I am waiting  
By: Amy  
Pairing: Echizen Ryoma x Kikumaru Eiji (, Fuji x Ryoma)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Characters.  
Notes: For Mature Audiences.

(BLUSHES

I am so very SORRY for taking so long with Chapter 9. I had a really hard time with the whole three-some part with Ryoma, Fuji and Kikumaru. It didn't turn out the way I had planned in the beginning. So now we can just say that I am not totally sure where this will all be going or how it will end. Xx I hope you all like the story so far.

I do believe that we can all look forward to the 3-some in chapter 10 though.)

**Chapter 9**

He picked Ryoma up, the boys' legs wrapping around his waist. He walked over to the counter, sitting Ryoma down, but he refused to loosen his grip around Fuji's waist. The boy looked up at Fuji with a devilish smiled, his hands sliding up thru Fuji's hair.

"Pay me back you say?" the boy whispered before pulling Fuji's face to his, kissing him hard with need and want. Ryoma loved kissing him. His taste was an addictive sweetness. He let out a growl as Fuji ran his hands up Ryoma's thighs, stopping at his waist to pull him to the edge of the counter. The boy still refused to loosen his grip around Fuji's waist. Ryoma pulled his head back to look at his new lover with glazed eyes, his breathing hard. His hands slid down to Fuji's shoulders, sliding his robe off his shoulders. Fuji smiled, as his hands did the same. The older boy leaned in slightly to kiss Ryoma's neck, his teeth lightly dragging across his collar bone. Ryoma let out a moan at the sensation.

"Syuusuke…oh…god…Syuusuke…more…more please." he whispered, his head leaning forward to rest in the crevice of Fuji's neck. Fuji lifted Ryoma's head up to look at him, saying, "Ryoma…You have to loosen your legs a little if you want more." Ryoma complied, loosening his grip. Fuji slid his hand down, softly grazing the younger boys' erection before finding the spot he wanted. He gently rubbed Ryoma's entrance with his finger, before slipping it into the boy earning him another moan.

"Syuusuke…please…" the younger boy whispered. Fuji captured Ryoma's lips again, his tongue licking his lips before parting them and slipping it in. As they kissed, Fuji removed his finger, causing the younger boy to whimper. He took his length into his hand and gently guided it into Ryoma. Fuji slowed the kissing down to a teasing and erotic kiss. He slowly moved in and out of Ryoma in small thrusts, working his erection to fill the boy completely. Soon Fuji was completely inside Ryoma and he stopped. Ryoma pulled away from the kiss, his head falling onto Fuji's shoulder, his breathing coming in short, hard breaths. "Syuusuke…" he whispered. "I told you that I would pay you back for what you did in the bedroom Ryoma." Fuji said softly. He began to move in and out of the boy slowly again. Ryoma lifted his head to look at Fuji, his face flushed and his eyes glazed. He leaned back against the mirrored wall giving Fuji better access to him. Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist pulling him back up.

"No, I don't think so, Ryoma." He purred in the boys' ear. Ryoma let out another frustrated whimper. "I have a better position for you to be in." he continued. He pulled out of Ryoma slowly, ignoring the boys' whimpering protest. "Release your legs Ryoma." He ordered. Ryoma did as he was told, letting his legs fall from around the older boys' waist to dangle on the sides. Fuji pulled Ryoma off the counter. "Turn around Ryoma and lean on the counter." Ryoma looked up confused, but did as he was told after a moment's hesitation. He placed his head on his arms laying his upper body on the counter. Fuji took the boy by his hips positioning him just right. He soon entered the boy again and paused as a loud moan escaped Ryoma. Fuji leaned forward, lying on the boys' back to whisper, "Does that feel good Ryoma?" Ryoma's breathing was becoming heavy again as he whispered, "Y…yes…Syuusuke…yes…" Fuji kissed his shoulder as he started moving in and out in small thrusts. Ryoma had nothing to grasp onto as he felt the new sensations running thru his body. Soon Fuji began to thrust faster and deeper into him, hitting that sensitive spot.

Eiji woke up and looked around the empty room. He crawled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. He was about to turn to head down stairs to see if Ryoma and Fuji were down there, but stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a moan from the bathroom. He quietly walked down the hall to the bathroom and peeked in. His eyes went wide and he clamped his hands over his mouth as he took in Fuji and Ryoma. Fuji had Ryoma bent over the bathroom counter. Ryoma let out another moan as Fuji thrust into him. Eiji wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he should leave them be, but he couldn't make his legs move. He thought about what Fuji had told him earlier when Ryoma had gone downstairs as he watched them. _Was Ryoma really having dreams about him at night?_ That is what Fuji had told him earlier and that Ryoma was going to talk to him about it. During the movie he had seen the two of them kissing, but didn't say anything at all and just returned his attention back to the movie. He must have fallen asleep soon there after and Fuji put him to bed. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ryoma moaned again.

As Fuji thrust in and out of his young lover, something caught his eye in the mirror. He opened his eyes, slowing his pace down. Ryoma whimpered as Fuji leaned forward to whisper, "Ryoma, we have company."

Ryoma felt too good to care that they had company. He lifted his head up slightly to take a glance in the mirror at the red head standing by the bath room door. Eiji had no idea that the two boys knew he was there. Ryoma converted his eyes to look at Fuji and smiled softly. He could tell that Fuji had a mischievous plan running thru that brain of his. Fuji, never taking his eyes off the image in the mirror asked, "Ryoma, would you like to go back to the bedroom?"

Ryoma knew that this would be his chance to talk to Eiji and get that whole thing behind him once and for all. The young boy nodded, whimpering as Fuji pulled out of him. Fuji turned Ryoma around, kissing him soundly, giving Eiji enough time to run back to the bedroom.

Eiji blushed as he heard Ryoma whimper when Fuji pulled out of him. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on Eiji that the two boys were heading back to the bedroom. He spun around and as quietly as he could he ran back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He soon heard the two boys walking quietly into the room, whispering things he could barely hear. He rolled over towards the wall, his back facing the two boys, hoping they didn't know he was awake.

Ryoma looked over towards the bed when he saw that Eiji had rolled over. As much as he wanted Fuji right then and there, he began to think about what they would actually do to Eiji. He wasn't even sure if Eiji would understand his dreams. He looked back over at Fuji, reaching his hand out to place it on his lover's arm. Their eyes met, Ryoma letting Fuji know what he was thinking and feeling at that very moment.

Fuji searched Ryoma's eyes for a moment and then nodded. Fuji turned his head towards his red headed friend and sighed. "Eiji," he said softly, letting out a sigh. He looked over at Ryoma for a moment and nodded, letting the young boy know to turn the light on. As Ryoma flipped the switched, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He gently placed a hand on Eiji. "Eiji, sit up please. We need to talk." He said softly. His hand slid off the boy as he rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

Eiji sat up, his eyes telling the other two boys everything. Confusion, pain, uncertainty. "Nani?" Eiji asked, as his eyes drifted from each boy before settling on his hands now placed in his lap. Ryoma looked over at Fuji, before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Fuji cleared his throat. "Eiji, remember what you asked me earlier tonight?" he started. Eiji looked up for a moment, his eyes making contact with Ryoma, before looking over at Fuji. He nodded his head momentarily, his face turning slightly red. "Eiji, I think it is time that we talk about that and many other things. I honestly do not think that we can wait any longer." Fuji said, softly. He looked over at Ryoma and nodded for him to begin.

Ryoma cleared his throat, trying to find a way to start a conversation that he had basically been dreading. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out into the dark night. "Kikumaru-senpai…" He began. "You have noticed a difference in me for awhile now, haven't you?" Ryoma did not look towards the red head. "Yes I have Ryoma-kun. I began to think that I had done something terrible to you." Eiji replied softly. Ryoma nodded momentarily before speaking once again. "Well, for awhile now, pauses I have had these vivid dreams about me and you. These were dreams that I could not understand at all. They began to affect me in every way possible. Fuji figured everything out on his own and wanted to help me for when it was time that I was able to come to you directly." another pause "Fuji began tutoring me…" Ryoma stopped, his face turning red.

Fuji looked over at Ryoma seeing the boy having trouble telling what needed to be said. He took over for his now lover. "Eiji, do you remember when I "tutored" you for Oishi?" Eiji blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, that is the same tutoring that I was and am giving Ryoma." Ryoma looked over towards the two older boys momentarily, letting out a deep sigh. He knew what Fuji would say next. He was dreading it. Fuji gave a soft smile at Ryoma before turning his attention back to Eiji. "But you see, Eiji, we seem to have complicated things slightly." Both boys looked over at Ryoma as he let out a growl and mumbled "Fuck."

Eiji watched Ryoma for a moment before turning his attention back to Fuji. "These complications…" he began softly, before pausing as his friend got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He watched Fuji with intense wide eyes and gasped. Fuji had wrapped his arms around Ryoma pulling the younger boy into a deep kiss. He let his hands slowly slide down, grabbing Ryoma's ass, causing him to give a whimper. Breaking the kiss, both boys looked over at the red head. Eiji had no idea what to say; he eyes still wide, his face turning redder as the seconds wore on. Fuji gave a little laugh, while Ryoma began to blush, his face almost as red at Eiji's.

Fuji whispered softly in Ryoma's ear, before pulling him over to the bed. He sat down, pulling Ryoma into his lap. Eiji gave a little jump as he felt himself being pulled. Ryoma had grabbed the red head, pulling him towards him. Eiji had no time at all to protest. Ryoma had leaned in kissing him softly on the lips.

(Chapter 10 will be posted soon.)


End file.
